Delinquent and Bookworm
by BlankSoraShiro
Summary: Natsu is a delinquent, nobody, who loves to fight. Levy is bookworm, who is also a nobody. One day Natsu gets into for trying to steal some test answers. Instead of getting expelled his punishment is to work at a library Levy's grandmother owns and Levy spends a lot of her time. Magic highschool AU. NatsuxLevy story. Rated M for language and not having to worry if it's T or not.
1. Chapter 1: Punishment

**A/N: This is a NaLe (NatsuxLevy) story I'm writing with Jalis. Updates should be within two weeks of each other maybe a little later we'll just have to see. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 1: Punishment

Natsu was sneaking along one of the outside walls of Fairy Tail Academy with his scarf wrapped around his face and hair leaving only his eyes and a bit of his salmon hair visible. He was there to steal the steal the answers to an important upcoming test. Though the test was a little over two months he knew that all the test were made during the summer, so the staff didn't have to worry about any major test just the small little one they do for 20 or 30 points. He reached one of the back doors and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a set of keys he took from the janitor.

"Thank you for Macao for teaching me how steal with my fire magic." Natsu said to himself.

Natsu went through the set of keys till he found the one that worked. "Why is it always the last one you try?" Natsu asked no one with a small smile.

Natsu snuck through the halls of the school. The school was a four story building with classes on the first three and faculty offices are, along with the test answers. Natsu had to be careful not to set off any of the magic traps that were installed in case someone is trying to steal something, like test answers for example.

Natsu got to a stairwell, but was on the wrong wall and had to cross the hall to get to the stairwell itself. Natsu slowly and carefully started to walk across the hall. When he got half across the hall when his foot hit the ground and a purple magic circle glowed beneath it. Natsu's eyes widened and he instinctually dove forward. A purple rope like substance came out of the magic circle at lightning speed and was flailing around wildly trying to grab something. Luckily Natsu was able to avoid them and slammed into the wall. After a few seconds of flailing purple rope stopped and vanished along with the magic circle.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief before getting a scowl and mumbled. "Why did I have to draw the short straw?"

He picked himself up off the ground and started making his way up the stairs, but not using the stairs themselves, no he used the hand railing to make his way up the stairs. When he made it to the fourth floor he carefully got down off the railing off to the side as to avoid any magic traps that might be close to the stairs.

Natsu looked down the main hall of the fourth floor and swallow. He was proud of himself of thinking to use the railing to avoid any magic traps on the stairs, but he had to extremely careful here on the fourth floor.

There has never been a successful stealing of any test questions, not even a rumor, because of the amount of traps on this floor. He knew if wanted to succeed we was going to have to be extremely careful and not his usual brash, 'smash through whatever got in his way' attitude.

Natsu took a single cautionary step forward and a red magic circle appeared.

' _OH SHIT!_ ' Natsu screamed inside his head before grabbing the railing and vaulting over it.

There was a bright flash and a loud bang and Natsu's face cringed in pain as his ears were assaulted by the loud bang, leaving them ringing. Natsu hung off the railing until the ringing in his ears subsided. He climbed back over the railing and said to himself. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

Natsu closed his eyes and started sniffing the air to try and see if he couldn't find out where a few of the traps were. However his effort was for not as the traps had been there so long it all smelled the same to him.

Natsu let out a sigh... tonight was going to be a long night.

He slowly made his way through the minefield of magic traps, setting one off every 3 to 5 steps. Natsu found out that even the walls had traps when he dove to the wall to avoid a trap only to active another.

After about 2 hours a very tired Natsu was finally able to make it to the principal's office, where the test answers were being held. He reached for the doorknob, but stopped just before touching it. ' _If there were that many traps on the way here then chances are there will be a trap on the door._ ' Natsu thought.

Natsu stood in front of the door puzzled on how to get in without making it look like he broke in. His friends and he had planned the little heist. The plan was to get in and past all the trap, get to the principal's office, take a picture of the test answers on his phone and get out without break anything, so it looks like whoever tried to steal the test answers just gave up part way through.

Natsu got frustrated and sat down on the floor, unable to think of anything. Natsu looked up at the ceiling, which was those big white ceiling panels, and remembered an episode of "Burn Notice" he was a while back, were Michael crawled through the roof since he was too big to use the air ducts. Natsu smiled and stood up. He ran a hand along the area his foot was go to use to push off the wall to get to the roof. After finding no magic traps in the area Natsu backed up the path he used to there. He then rushed forward and pushed off the wall with his feet. He used one hand to push the white panel up and the other to grab onto the ledge made by moving the white panel. Natsu pulled himself and into the ceiling. Natsu replace the white panel and crawled to what he guess was about center of the principal's office. He removed the white panel and poked his head out to look around in the office. It was dark in the office since the lights were off, so Natsu didn't see the small elderly man sitting in the dark corner of the office waiting for someone to try and steal the answers; like Natsu.

Not seeing anybody Natsu dropped from the ceiling with a soft thud. Natsu lite his hand on fire illuminating the room in a soft red-orange glow. Natsu's back was to the elderly man, so he didn't see him. He went over to the filing cabinets in one corner of the room. Natsu opened all of the drawers and searched through them, but found nothing. He tried to open the last drawer only to find it locked. Natsu took the set of keys he took from the janitor. He tried all the keys, but none of them worked. Natsu thought it was unlikely that the janitor would have the key that opened the locked drawer. He then searched through the principal's desk in search of the key. He found the key and smiled. He went back to the cabinet and unlocked the locked drawer.

He searched through the unlocked cabinet till he found the file he was looking for. Natsu smiled widely and opened it and took out his phone. Suddenly the lights came on in the room surprising Natsu. He turned to where the light switch was located to see Makarov and paled.

Makarov had a scowl on his face. "Sit down Natsu." He said pointing to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Natsu hung his head and trudged to the chair and plopped down. Makarov sat down in his chair and stuck out his hand. "Give me the keys."

Natsu handed Makarov the key to the cabinet then dug into his pocket and pulled the janitor's keys and gave them to Makarov. Makarov put the keys in his desk.

"Now then." Makarov said and used his magic to make his arm stretch all the way to where the open file with the test answers was and grabbed it, then brought it back. "It appears you were trying to get the answers to the first nine weeks test in two months."

Natsu crossed his arms and looked away.

"Now this little heist seems too good for you to have done this by yourself, so I'm guess you and your friends planned this." Makarov said.

Natsu got irritated at Makarov's remark and angrily said. "Hey I did this by myself."

"I would believe you, but the fact that nothing is damaged or destroyed makes it kind of hard." Makarov said knowing Natsu's destructive tendencies.

Natsu opened his mouth to protest, but realized Makarov was right. "I still did this by myself."

Makarov couldn't help but smile slightly at Natsu. He knew Natsu was lying since one of the teachers over heard him and his friends, Gray, Jet, Laki, and Droy talking about it.

"Okay Natsu I'll make you deal. If you tell me who helped you plan this then I won't expel you for this." Makarov said.

"I'm going to be expelled?" Natsu asked in shock.

"Yes this is a serious offence." Makarov said.

Natsu started to sweat, but he stuck to his guns and said. "I did this by myself."

Makarov had to commend Natsu on protecting his friends and decided to reward Natsu on it. "Alright, I'm just going to believe that you did this by yourself, even though I have a good source that says otherwise, so I'll make you another deal."

Natsu was a little by what Makarov said and asked. "Okay what is it?"

"I have a friend who owns a library and needs help organizing all the books in it. If you help out there, and are useful, until after this test," Makarov held up the file Natsu was after, "Then I won't expel you."

"I'll do it." Natsu said quickly so Makarov won't have a chance to back out.

Makarov held a hand. "I'm not done yet. You also have to make at least an eighty-five percent on the test as well as no acting up, which means no fights, no tardies, no misbehaving in class, and no F's on anything. Understand?"

Natsu deflated at the extra clauses to the deal. "Come on an eighty-five? I'll be lucky to make a seventy-five on that test."

"You have two months to study for the test plus you are going to be in a library for those two months I'm sure you can find a book or two to help you study for the test." Makarov replied.

"But…" Natsu said, but was cut off my Makarov. "You do accept the deal or not?"

Natsu sighed and said. "Fine I'll take the deal."

"Good." Makarov said and took out a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote something down on the paper and handed it to Natsu. "That is the address of the library be there tomorrow, after school, no later than four."

"Do I have to be there during the weekends as well?" Natsu asked.

"Yes." Makarov said.

"Oh come on." Natsu said.

"Don't worry you won't have to be there till the same time as you do during school days." Makarov said knowing how everyone liked to sleep in during the weekends.

"I guess that isn't so bad." Natsu muttered.

"Good now go and get some rest tomorrow is a school day." Makarov said.

Natsu nodded and got up. He walked to the door, but stopped remembering the magic traps.

"Don't worry Natsu I turned the magic traps off." Makarov said.

"Thanks" Natsu said and walked out the door. He got about 4 steps before a magic trap went off wrapping Natsu up in the red rope. Makarov popped his head out of his office and said with a smile. "I guess I forgot one."

Natsu glared and Makarov, but kept his mouth shut because of the deal he was just given.

Makarov snapped his fingers and the rope disappeared. "There you go. All other traps should be off now."

Natsu got up and dusted himself off. He then walked away grumbling.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: First day at the Library

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. It makes me want to write the next chapter. I will warn you that there is some major OOC for some of the characters, but it's for the story so please bear with it. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2: First day at the Library

Natsu, Gray, Laki, Jet, and Droy were sitting at their table in the corner of the cafeteria eating their lunch.

"Good job getting got Matchstick." Gray said.

"Fuck you, just be glad I didn't sell you down the river." Natsu said. "And it was pretty tempting."

"You want to go?" Gray asked raising his fist.

"I would love to, but I can't." Natsu said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Why?" Jet asked.

"Instead of getting expelled instantly Gramps cut me a deal." Natsu said. "The deal was that as long as I get and eighty-five percent or higher on the test, stay out of trouble, and help out at some library a friend of his owns until the test is over."

"You're screwed. There is no way in hell you're getting an eighty-five on the test, dumbass." Gray said. "You'll be lucky to make a seventy."

"At least while working in the library you might be able to find a few books to help you study or maybe somebody to tutor you." Droy said.

"And you still get weekends free." Jet said.

"No I still have to go to the library on the weekends." Natsu said sadly.

"That rotten eggs." Laki said.

The others got confused looks on their faces. They had been friends with Laki since the first week of 9th grade, when Natsu beat the stuffing out of someone who was bullying her, but they still had trouble figuring out what she says sometimes. Though in actuality Natsu was just getting revenge on the guy not really concerned with Laki at the time.

"That stinks." Droy said and the others got a look of understanding.

"That's what I just said." Laki said irritated.

They ignored her comment.

"The only good thing is that I don't have to be there till four pm." Natsu said.

A sudden clattering noise attracted their attention. They looked in the direction of the noise and they instantly got sour expressions. They saw the six people they hated most in this world. Lisanna Strauss, who was an old friend of Natsu's and Gray's, but ditched them for popularity in the 9th grade. Lisanna's older brother Elfman, who followed his younger sister in ditching Natsu and Gray. Elfman's girlfriend Evergreen, who is a grade A bitch, but acts somewhat tolerable around Elfman. Lucy Heartfilia, her daddy doesn't love her enough so she tries to get it from everyone else. Lucy's boyfriend Loke, he's a bit of a playboy who likes to flirt with other girls, but as long as he doesn't go beyond flirting and gives Lucy plenty of attention she doesn't care. Lisanna's boyfriend Bickslow, who is more of an annoying jackass than anything else. On the ground was a short girl with shoulder length blue hair with a yellow head band in it. There was also food in her hair and on her orange dress. Just about everyone started to laugh.

"Looks like they got another victim." Natsu said broadly turning back to the table, wanting nothing to do with them.

"The girl is pretty cute though." Jet said.

"Yeah adorable." Droy said.

"Then why don't you go over there and save her." Gray said.

"I'm good." Jet said quickly.

"I don't feel good right now." Droy said quickly.

"Chicken." Laki said.

The blue haired girl glared at Lisanna and the others, then stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"How can a girl be some pit bullish?" Laki asked.

"She takes after her sister Mira." Natsu said.

"But Mira is so nice." Laki said.

"She wasn't always that. She use to be known as the demon Mairjane." Gray said and shivered along with the rest of the guys remembering some of the things she did.

"Really?! What happened to make her change?" Laki asked curiously.

"Don't know. The summer Lisanna ditched me and Gray something happened to and when school started she was the sweet, romantic, Mira we have now." Natsu asked.

Gray nodded. "Oh and it's Gray and I not me and Gray."

Natsu shot a glare at Gray. "Hey you need every bit of help you can get to get an eighty-five percent on that test."

"Yeah when Mira showed up it threw everyone through a loop." Jet said remembering the day.

"Yeah it was scarier than any other thing she did." Droy said.

The bell rang to end lunch and Natsu sighed and quickly gathered his things.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Gray asked.

"Part of the good behavior part of the deal is that I'm not late for class." Natsu said then ran off.

After school Natsu walked to the library. When he got to the library he was slightly surprised by the size of library. The library was three stories tall looked to be the ¾ size of a football field.

Natsu walked into the library and whistled at the site. The lobby looked fairly nice on the right was a long desk with three computers, each one used to check books out, in the back was table to read and study at and rows of books. There were stairs on both sides of the building. The second and third floors were the same as the first except there were rows of books were the lobby was. At one of the computers was an elderly lady that looked to around Makarov's age with pink hair tied up in a bun. When the woman saw him she beckoned him over with her finger. Natsu walked over to her. "You Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yes." He replied.

"I'm Porlyusica." The woman said and pushed a cart of books out from behind the desk. "Now put this back where they're supposed to go on the shelves."

"How do I know where to put the books?" Natsu asked.

"The call numbers." Porlyusica said getting irritated.

"What a call number?" Natsu asked.

"The numbers on the spines of the books." Porlyusica said. "NOW GET TO WORK!"

Natsu grabbed the cart and ran off, though he still didn't know how to use the call numbers. Natsu decided to go online and see how to use them.

"Okay let's see, the letters at the beginning are a shelf, the first set of numbers is a location on the shelf, and the rest is about the author and date published." Natsu said. "Well that's fucking useless, I don't what shelf is for what letters."

"Need help?" A girl asked.

Natsu turned to see the same blue haired girl from the cafeteria that Lisanna was bullying. "It's you." He said surprised.

"Huh?" the blue haired girl exclaimed with a confused look. "What do you mean it's me?"

"You're the girl Lisanna was bullying today in cafeteria." Natsu said.

The blue haired girl got a scowl on her face. "You want to laugh at me too?"

"No no no." Natsu said quickly while waving his hands side to side in front of him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened to you."

The blue haired girl's face changed from a scowl to a confused looked. "Why would you be sorry?"

"I guess I just feel sorry for what happened to you is all." Natsu said with a shrug.

The blue haired girl's face changed back to a scowl. "I don't need your sympathy."

"It's not that." Natsu said then looked down and started rubbing the back of his neck. "I just feel somewhat responsible for actions since I used to be her friend."

It was now the blue haired girl's turn to be surprised. "You used to be friends with that bitch!"

"Yeah childhood friends," Natsu said, "but the summer before ninth grade she ditched me and my friend Gray for popularity."

"Wow Lisanna is a bigger bitch then I thought." The blue haired girl said.

"Yeah." Natsu said. "And I am sorry for what happened to you earlier. I should have done something, but I couldn't do to a deal I made and I also didn't want anything to do with Lisanna and her friends."

"I understand." The blue haired girl said. "I wouldn't want to have anything with someone who ditched me for popularity myself. And I know about the deal you made with Makarov Natsu."

Natsu was shocked that the blue haired girl knew his name and his deal with Makarov. The blue haired girl smiled at Natsu's shocked expression. "How do you know my name and the deal I made with Gramps?"

"He called my grandmother his morning and told her about you and the deal. She ranted about it all the way through breakfast." The blue haired girl said.

"Who is your grandmother?" Natsu asked.

"Porlyusica. You talked to her on your way in." the blue haired said.

"She's your grandmother!?" Natsu said shocked.

"Yeah, a lot of people are shocked since we are so different." The blue haired girl said.

"I'll say." Natsu said.

"HEY DRAGNEEL STOP BUGGING MY GRANDDAUGHTER AND GET THOSE BOOKS PUT UP!" Porlyusica yelled and Natsu cringed.

"I think you should get to work before you get in real trouble." The blue haired girl said.

"I would but I don't know where to place the books." Natsu said.

The blue haired girl grabbed one of the books off the cart and pointed to the call number. "Okay the call number tells you where to place the book." She then pointed to the shelves of books. "See those signs on the shelves?" Natsu looked at the shelves and saw the signs with letters and a line separating them, and 2 four sets of numbers. Natsu nodded. "Now the letters on the left side of the line are on the left side of the shelves, while the right is on the right side. The set off numbers on the left shows which set of books are on the on which self, the top is on the top self, the third set is for the third, and so on. And if you go over to the stairwells there is a chart that shows which letters are on which floor, so I you can don't have to going running up and down the stairs trying to figure out which letters are on which floor. Got it?"

"Yeah thanks." Natsu said.

"No problem. If you need any help you can find me around here somewhere." The blue haired said and walked started to walk away.

"Wait what's your name." Natsu asked.

"Levy McGarden." The blue haired girl said then disappeared behind shelf.

Natsu got up and started to put the books back where they were supposed to go.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Long Week

Chapter 3: A Long Week

Natsu sat down in a rolling chair behind a desk and sighed. It had been a long week for Natsu. Today was the first Friday since his deal with Makarov and for the past five days Porlyuscia has been running him ragged doing various task.

Natsu was currently inside an animal shelter called Nab's Animal Shelter. Natsu had been working there for about 9 years now. He was grateful that Nab hired him at such a young age or else he would have starved to death in some alleyway or under a bridge by now.

There was a knock on the desk catching his attention. He looked up and saw Nab (Nab looks like he did after the 7 year time skip.) He was dressed in a red worn out t-shirt with the words _Nab's Animal Shelter_ on it in yellow, and baggy cargo shorts. "Hey Nab what's up?" Natsu asked wearing the same thing as Nab.

"I can't decide which area to clean up first." Nab said.

Natsu sighed, Nab was a very indecisive person even if it was just two things. Though that's probably why they work so well, with Natsu being quick to decide things, which Nab doesn't mind since it gets things down around the shelter that he knew he might never get done. In fact the shelter didn't even have a name till Nab hired Natsu two months after he opened the shelter.

"Just start from the left and work your way right." Natsu said tiredly.

"Something the matter, Natsu?" Nab asked concerned, Natsu was like a younger brother to him.

"Porlyuscia has been running me ragged, especially today." Natsu replied.

"Why don't you take the day off and rest then?" Nab suggested.

"Nah, I need the money." Natsu said and stood up.

"I don't mind giving you a day of payed vacation every once and a while." Nab said. He knew Natsu lived by himself since his dad left him when he was 7 and tried to help him out whenever he could.

"No. I either work or don't get payed remember?" Natsu replied.

Nab sighed. For a father who left his child Natsu's father sure did drill in some very commendable traits. "Fine, just don't over work yourself." Nab said and went to clean up the cages.

Natsu walked into the breakroom which was fairly small since Nab and Natsu were the only people who worked at the shelter. Sitting on the only table in the room was a blue cat eating a fish.

"Hey Happy." Natsu said.

Happy quit eating his fish and tackled Natsu in a hug. "Hey Natsu." Happy said.

Natsu hugged Happy back and walked over to the coffee maker. He grabbed the coffee carafe and downed the whole thing.

"Tired?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, that damn Porlyuscia was running me ragged today." Natsu said.

"I'm sorry." Happy said.

"It's fine." Natsu said then his stomach growled. "Now I have to use the restroom." Natsu ran off towards the bathroom.

The next morning Natsu woke up to the sound of his phone alarm blaring. He groaned and rolled out of bed and onto the floor. It didn't hurt since Natsu's was actually on the floor, since he doesn't have a bedframe. He reached over and grabbed his phone turning off the phone alarm. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and checked his phone for the time.

 _11:06 am_

Natsu got to his feet and looked around his small cramped apartment he moved into after his father left. His kitchen was in front of him off to his right with the hall to his front door to the left of the kitchen. To his left were to doors, one was to a closet and the other was to the bathroom. He walked into his kitchen and opened the cupboard to reveal cups of ramen and mac and cheese.

Natsu grabbed a cup of ramen and a clear cup made of pyrite glass and sat them on the counter. He filled the pyrite cup with water and stuck it into the microwave. While he heated the cup of water in the microwave he want to use the bathroom. When he got back the microwave was down and he poured the hot water into the cup of ramen. He waited the three minutes for it to be ready then ate it. Natsu put on his Nab's Animal Shelter uniform and left to go there.

Natsu arrived at the shelter at noon, which is when his shift started. "Yo I'm here Nab." Natsu called to let Nab know that he showed up.

A 12 year old girl with long dark blue hair that went to her waist poked her head out from behind the door frame to the kennel area. "Hey Natsu." The girl exclaimed happily.

"Hey Wendy what's how's it going?" Natsu asked.

"Great I'm just coming to visit Carla." Wendy said walking out from behind the frame with a Carla in her arms.

"And I thought you were here to see me." Natsu said faking hurt.

Wendy giggled and said. "Of course I'm here to see you too."

Natsu picked Wendy up and hugged her, which crushed the white cat between them. "Natsu you brute you're crushing me." Carla said.

Natsu released Wendy and put her back down on the ground, freeing Carla in the process. "So Wendy your Grandmother or mother or whoever you're living with finally letting you get a cat, because Carla is getting pretty annoying?" Natsu asked.

"Quiet you. If anyone should be complaining it should be me. That tomcat hasn't stopped flirty with me since I got here and the facilities here are just pitiful." Carla said pointing her paw at Natsu.

"Hey this is an animal shelter not a magical talking cat animal shelter. We don't have the money to waste to make you comfortable only for you to be adopted the next day." Natsu said.

Natsu then looked at Wendy and said. "Hurry up and adopt her. I can deal with her complaining all day right now."

"Why? You usually easily able to deal with her." Wendy asked.

"After an incident at school I have to work at a local library for the next seven weeks." Natsu said.

"When mean that incident were you broke into your school to try and steal the answers to a test and got caught. And instead of getting expelled like you should have been you got off with working at the library Wendy's grandmother owns." Carla said.

"What!? Natsu you tried to steal the answers to a test." Wendy said. "I've very disappointed in you, Natsu."

"I know, not my best moment." Natsu said holding up his hands. "Wait did Carla say that your grandmother owns the library that I'm forced to work at."

"Yeah." Wendy said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Which means you're Levy's sister, no wait cousin." Natsu said.

"No we're sisters I just took my mother's last name while, Levy kept our father's." Wendy explained.

"So that she-devil Porlyuscia really is your grandmother." Natsu said.

"Yes." Wendy said.

"Do you think you could talk her into easing up a bit? I'm being ran ragged." Natsu said.

"I'll try, but no promises." Wendy said.

"Thank you so so much." Natsu said giving Wendy a bone crushing bear hug.

"Natsu you're crushing me." Wendy wheezed.

"Sorry." Natsu said letting go of Wendy.

"Anyways I have to get to work so I can be to the library on time." Natsu said and went to work with new vigor now that he didn't have to work so hard at the library.


	4. Chapter 4: Close Call

**A/N: Hey sorry for the long update, but school. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4: Close Call

Natsu trudged into the cafeteria of Fairy Tail Academy. A girl saw him and screamed. "ZOMBIE!" before running away. If Natsu wasn't so tired he probably would have laughed at the scene, but zombie did define him perfectly. He was pale and dark bags under his red blood shot eyes. Porlyusica had tripled his work load Sunday when she found out that he was the one who was pushing Wendy to allow her to take in Carla. Natsu tried to argue that he wasn't really pushing Wendy, which only got him yelled at more.

Natsu went and sat down at his table where Gray, Laki, Jet, and Droy were already at. Laki was the first to notice Natsu and said. "Oh my god Natsu's playing possum."

"Uh?" The guys were confused at what Laki meant until they looked at Natsu. They were taken back a bit by Natsu's appearance. "You okay, Natsu?" Droy asked.

"I'll live." Natsu replied, then yawned.

"Based on your appearance that's arguable." Gray said.

"Shut up, Ice Prick." Natsu said.

"I'm going to take a nap wake me when it's time to go to class." Natsu said laying his head down and falling asleep instantly.

20 minutes later it was time to go to class and Gray tried to shake Natsu awake, but Natsu just mumbled and weakly tried to swat Gray away. Gray sighed and made a hammer of ice. He hit Natsu on the head with it. "Ah! What the hell?!" Natsu exclaimed holding his head.

"Time to go to class." Gray said and walked away.

Natsu grumbled, rubbing his head, before getting up and going to class. He managed to stay awake in his first three classes and was on his way to lunch. He got to the cafeteria and got his food and sat down at his usual table. Natsu quickly at his food and rested his head on the table.

"Still sleepy?" Droy asked.

Natsu just nodded not taking his head off the table.

"If you want I can get a bucket of ice water and dump it on you?" Gray asked.

Natsu moved his head up slightly and glared at Gray. Natsu was about to tell Gray to go fuck himself when they heard a scream followed b some laughing. Natsu instantly shot up straight instantly identifying the scream as Levy's and the laughter as Lisanna's and her gang's. Natsu looked over and sure enough there was Levy on the floor with food all over her and Lisanna and her gang laughing. Natsu stood up and Jet asked. "Where are you going?"

"Over there." Natsu said and started to walk over to Levy.

"To do what?" Gray asked.

"Don't know yet." Natsu replied.

Natsu walked over to Levy and kneeled down next to her. "You okay?" He asked.

Levy looked at Natsu slightly surprised that Natsu would talk to her in school. "Yeah." She said meekly with a small nod.

Natsu stood up and helped Levy up. "Oh look the bookworm has a knight in shining armor. Oh wait it's just the delinquent Natsu." Lisanna said by a laugh along with her gang.

Natsu glared at Lisanna and growled. "Shut up bitch, your voice is annoying."

Lisanna's eyes narrowed and she asked. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry did your dipshit boyfriend fuck all your slutty brains out?!" Natsu replied.

Lisanna's face went red with anger. However before she could say anything everyone heard. "What is going on here?!" Everyone looked to see Makarov walking up.

Lisanna instantly thought of a plan to get Natsu back and said. "Master, Natsu called me a slut and Bickslow a dipshit."

"When was this?" Makarov asked and saw Natsu run off dragging Levy with him, behind Lisanna's back.

"Just now." Lisanna answered.

"Really? I don't see Natsu anywhere." Makarov said looking around.

"Seriously? He's right…" Lisanna said, but stopped when she looked at the place where Natsu and Levy was only to find the spot empty.

"Well?" Makarov asked. "Where is he? He doesn't know teleportation or speed magic."

"He was here just a second ago, I swear." Lisanna said.

"He was." Lisanna's friends confirmed.

Makarov walked up to Gray and asked. "Gray, you wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"N…no." Gray answered.

"Good. Now did Natsu call Lisanna and Bickslow those words?" Makarov said and winked at Gray.

Gray instantly got what Makarov was doing and said. "No, he hasn't even talked to them in months."

"Okay then." Makarov said, then leaned in close to Gray and whispered. "Tell Natsu that was his one." Gray nodded and Makarov leaned away and spoke up. "Well since Gray said no I guess Natsu didn't do it."

"What?!" Lisanna exclaimed. "You asked Natsu's best friend of course he is going to cover for him."

Makarov just ignored her and walked out. When Makarov left Lisanna and her gang glared at Gray and his friends.

"I think it's time mot banana." Laki said.

"Yeah let's go." Gray said and they speed walked out of the cafeteria.

Natsu and Levy were panting heavily on the roof of the school. "Sorry. I grabbed you and ran but I didn't want to get caught by Makarov and get expelled." Natsu said still panting.

"It's fine. I understand." Levy said panting. "Thanks for sticking up for me in the cafeteria."

"No problem. I've always wanted to tell her off." Natsu said smiling.

"I'm surprised you called her a slut in front of the whole school." Levy said. "You know there's going to be hell to pay?"

"Yeah, it was a close call with Makarov." Natsu said. "And sorry about using that language in front of you. It wasn't very gentlemanly for me."

"Its fine, I don't mind. Though why would you care about gentlemanliness?" Levy replied.

"It's just something my father beat into my skull." Natsu answered.

"Plus some assistance form Mira and Erza." Natsu added.

Levy giggled and said. "Yeah, that'll do the trick. But I don't mind."

"You don't? Erza and Mira told me it was really bad to say that in front of a woman." Natsu said.

"I think they meant it was rude to call a woman that." Levy said.

"You might be right. All I remember is being told not to say it and pain." Natsu said.

Levy giggled and offered. "If you want I can tell you a secret about Erza that will give you a free pass for the small stuff?"

"Yes please." Natsu said getting on his knees begging.

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone else and will only whisper it into Erza's ear." Levy said and Natsu nodded. "Okay at the library the small corner that I tell you not to go near. I tell you not to go there because that is my own private library full of dirty books and Erza checks out a book from there at least once a week."

"Really? Erza is a closet pervert." Natsu said in shock.

Levy nodded. "But remember it will only get you out of light trouble, like picking a fight with Gray, she'll keep out of it as long as it stays small and doesn't escalate."

"Got it as long as I keep it small and don't let it escalate I should be fine." Natsu said.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. "Come on, Natsu, let's go to class." Levy said and started to walk to class with Natsu in tow.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


End file.
